The Walls Have Eyes
by Xianthra17
Summary: Sometimes, every hole in the house has a reason... ; ...UchihaCest... YAOI... you've been warned... :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I am back! My apologies for being away for too long... it's been months... my bad. I was so busy... too many issues at home... then my pc crashed (I will have to say goodbye to Traxex for a while, until my pc will totally recover) and all my files went out of the window! I had to re-write them all over again...

Well those are from the past... Moving forward... for my absence... I decided to write a one-shot... This just hit me while I was fixing my room... sometimes, my mind surely doesn't belong to my body. I'm a Yaoi creep trapped in this boring mortal physique... wahahahaha... Kidding... Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong> : This is a Yaoi Fic (_If you have same-sex issues... then don't read_)...

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, every hole in the house has a reason... ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Walls Have Eyes<strong>

"Rise and shine dear, it's morning already!" a loud and obviously happy voice broke the silence. Sasuke groaned as he heard his mother open the curtains from his window, allowing the warm sun rays into his dimly lit room. "Mama... it's still early... it's Saturday... I don't have any work... and I don't even have a mission... can't I sleep some more?" he whined groggily. He heard his mother laugh softly. "Sasuke-dear, Your father and I will go out of town to visit check on the lot that he is planning to buy. Itachi will be out, I think he has a mission..." she trailed off. Sasuke knew that his mother was wanting him to do something for her.

Sasuke took a deep breath and rolled out of bed. The blanket that wrapped his pale body fell down as he got up and stretched. He was just in his boxers and he didn't feel a bit ashamed infront of his mother. He opened his eyes and looked at the smiling face of his beautiful mother. She was already dressed. He leaned over and kissed his mother's hair. "What is it that you want me to do mama?" he asked as he smirked. Mikoto's smile grew even wider "You really know me too well son..." she said. Sasuke smiled as his mother stood in tiptoes as she shuffled his already mess of a hair.

"Well... I was supposed to ask your father to do it but since we are leaving and Itachi isn't here..." she trailed as she picked Sasuke's blanket and began folding it. "I would like you to fill up the holes on the walls..." she said. Sasuke rubbed his right eye "The holes? There are holes around here?" he asked surprised. He never noticed that. Mikoto nodded "Yes dear... some are in the kitchen... and I found a few in Itachi's room... I haven't checked yours and ours..." she continued as she smoothed the bedcover. Sasuke nodded and yawned "I'll get to it mama... is there anything else?" he asked and his mother shook her head.

"Miko-chan... let's go..." Fugaku's voice was heard from downstairs. "Well... we better get going Sasuke... there's breakfast at the table... Itachi already left... the wood glue is in the stockroom. I think your father also set aside a bag of sawdust beside it." she said as she walked out of Sasuke's room and the raven followed. Sasuke saw his father waiting for his mother with a traveling bag in hand. "Sasuke... if you need to leave the house lock it..." his father said. Sasuke nodded "Yes, papa... I got it..." he said as he rolled his eyes. "We will be back on Monday..." Fugaku added as he eyed his half naked son with disapproval.

Mikoto noticed the eye movement of Fugaku and gently slapped his arm "Fugaku... just let Sasuke be...he is at home fro Kami's sake..." she scolded her husband. Fugaku rolled his eyes and muttered something uncomprehensively. Mikoto winked at Sasuke "Let your father grumble... he just wished he can walk around the house in his underwear like you and Itachi do..." she giggled. Sasuke smiled. "Take care dear and don't forget to eat on time..." his mother said as she waved. Sasuke stood by the door and waved. He stared on the pathway and remained unmoving. He was still adjusting his sleepy mind.

He came back to reality as he heard a couple of giggles and sighs. He looked up and saw a group of young kunoichis passing by their house. He knew they were looking at his exposed form for they were blushing. Sasuke shook his head and decided to get away from those perverted eyes. He knew he looked good, but he despised being the subject of their wild fantasies. He went directly to the kitchen and peered over. His mother left him a plate with tomato and spring onion omelet, wheat bread and some cured beef strips. There was also some green tea in the pot. He poured himself a cup and sat before his meal.

As soon as he finished, he quickly washed his plate and cup and decided to get on with the favor his mother asked of him. He went to the attic that served as their stockroom. He found the glue and sawdust. He looked for a container to mix his concoction. Minutes later, Sasuke was mixing glue and sawdust to create a wood filler. He was already fully awake and went in from room to room and inspected every hole possible. He went to his parents' room and started there. There were indeed holes, Sasuke suspected termites but found none to back up his suspicion on the culprit.

He could have created a clone to finish the task in half the time, but he enjoyed manual work. It was rare for an ANBU to do manual work anymore. They usually rely everything to jutsus and chakra reserves. Sometimes it felt nice to be close to normal. He continued to work, clearing his mind on everything except the task to fill the holes around their house. He finished his parents' room. He went to the kitchen. His parents' room were downstairs and his and Itachi's were on the second floor. The kitchen had a few holes but he fixed those quickly. He headed towards his room to start his work.

But as soon as he began scanning around, he heard Naruto calling for him. He grabbed a pair of shorts and headed towards the door. Naruto greeted him with his usual loud voice. The blonde was asking if he would like to join them for a stroll. "Who's coming?" he asked. Naruto started naming a few names... Sasuke decided he can take a walk for a few hours, his task was about to be done... and his parents' won't be coming home until Monday. He only had his and Itachi's room undone. He nodded and went upstairs to grab a shirt and locked the house. It was a nice time to relax a bit.

Sasuke was an ANBU Captain and for the past few months, he was busy with missions given by the Hokage. This was his first mission free weekend. Naruto and a few friends were going fishing and have a few drinks. It was still early and the it's been a long time since Sasuke socialized. Mikoto have always asked Sasuke to just apply as an instructor at the academy but Sasuke hesitated. Itachi was an ANBU Captain before but left the position to be a jounin and an instructor as well. He didn't want any form of competition with his brother. They had a civil level of relationship. He looked up to his brother but he didn't want to be compared.

Shikamaru and Chouji was already by the river. Shikamaru had the line tied to his toe as he was stretched on the grass. A few minutes later, Lee and Neji arrived. Lee was carrying a large container and Sasuke knew it was their drink. Kiba arrived a few minutes later, carrying a pack of marinated pork meat which Chouji offered graciously to cook. They sat in a circle formation and started passing the cup. They talked about things in life... reality and fantasy... just like the good old days. As the hours flew by, they were now laughing over the silliest things. The power of sake was taking over.

Sasuke, who wasn't really fond of drinking more than he can handle decided to go home and finish his chore. He was feeling a wee-bit dizzy from the amount of spirits he accumulated within the last hour. He got up... wobbled a bit, but got his balance. Naruto looked up "Are you going?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "I still have something to do..." he said. He bade farewell and left the tipsy group. He still had a clear head and he thought about the holes again. He wondered how they appeared with his mother's notorious house cleaning... it seemed impossible. He sighed and shoved the thoughts off his mind.

Itachi arrived home. His mission finished much earlier than expected. He noticed that the house was locked. maybe Sasuke left for work. He knew his parents weren't around. He didn't bother to open the main door. He didn't bring his keys anyway. So he walked around the house and jumped up to his room. He got in easily and placed his head protector on the dark mahogany desk beside his bed. He closed his eyes and took a sniff... the house smelled like glue and something like sawdust. He then remembered his mother telling him to fix the walls... maybe she asked Sasuke to do it for her.

He made sure that his room was locked. He was planning on taking a bath before he will take a nap. Suna was really dusty for his taste. He sat on his bed ans slowly removed his sandals off, stretching his feet in the process. He was stretching his limbs... he had been running for the past few hours and he didn't want to cramp himself up. His alert senses heard the door unlock... so Sasuke was already home. That meant that his little brother didn't have any mission for today. Maybe he can get Sasuke to cook for their dinner. He can see to it that he does that later.

Sasuke arrived home... he was feeling very warm.. obviously, he haven't taken a bath yet and he'd gone drinking as well. It was around 1 in the afternoon and the sun's rays were at it's most painful glare. He decided to finish covering the holes before taking a bath. He quickly headed for his room, taking two steps at a time on the stairway. He was releived that the glue concoction he made haven't turned too hard. It was his fault that he left it and went with Naruto. He gave the container a couple of swirls, making the sticky paste more malleable. He then inspected the walls in his room again... soon he finally found a hole to cover.

As he stooped over to fill it, he thought he saw something... or someone. He blinked a couple of times and took a peek into the hole. The stick he used to mix the container with fell from his hands. He stopped breathing for couple of seconds. He moved away from the hole... and took a couple of quick breaths. He did not see that... he told himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Itachi couldn't be there... he was somewhere out there in a mission. He took a deep breath and peeked again, wanting to convince himself that he was just hallucinating... but he was dead wrong!

Itachi was really there and heavens, Sasuke never expected to see this. He became breathless as he conitnued to stare. He was sure he will get eyestrain after this, but he didn't care. What Itachi was doing right now was attracting him like magnet. He never expected to see this side of Itachi... He never realized that his brother... all silent and stoic...could be this... sensual. Sasuke tried to swallow the hard lump that clogged his throat. A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead. He felt his breathing go shallow and his mouth grew dry. But the most confusing thing was he felt himself getting hard.

Itachi lazily removed his jacket off and revealed a black shirt that hugged the contours of his frame. He took the shirt of and absent-mindedly ran his palm over his chest. He removed the stretchable band that held his hair and his luscious locks cascaded on his back like a dark waterfall against the pale skin of his back. He carelessly tousled his hair, enjoying the feel of release. He heard a gasp. He didn't move. He knew it was Sasuke. So Sasuke discovered the hole. He smirked... it was about time his little brother became aware of that hole. He didn't make that with no purpose.

Itachi's sensitive ears caught Sasuke's erratic breathing. He always imagined of seducing Sasuke. He always wanted his brother... physically. It was an obsession that he kept for years... under the prying eyes of his parents. It was scandalous if it came out... no one would ever believe the he, Itachi Uchiha had a thing going on for his younger brother. He wasn't gay... he was sure of that... a bi, well maybe... he did have a couple of girlfriends before and the only person of the same gender that ever caught his eyes was Sasuke. No one else ever boiled his blood to lustful heights like Sasuke did. His brother was special.

Well, if Sasuke continued to watch... he will get the show of his life...Itachi thought naughtily. He was now shirtless and barefoot. He lied down, his head was facing the hole. The wall was at least 2 meters away from his bed, so everything would be crystal clear to any peeping tom that would dare to watch. He heard another gulp, and it excited him even more. He have never done this... this were all in the realm of his deepest darkest fantasies. Itachi closed his eyes and began touching his exposed torso, lingering his slender, calloused fingers on his sensitive spots and gasping at the sensation.

Sasuke felt his knees trembling and almost giving way... this was too much... he knew he needed to back off... his mind told him to stop... but his heart ordered him to stay. Itachi was enjoying an intimate moment... and he dared to continue witnessing it until the very end. Itachi's hair was spread out against the burgundy sheets of his bed... that bed where he slept before for countless times... when he was upset... or when there was thunder bothering him when he was younger. Sasuke opened his mouth to breathe...he was sweating badly and he felt cold chills on his spine... all the sake he had in his body left along with his perspiration.

Itachi wasn't satisfied with just touching his body... he slowly made way for his shaft. Sasuke dropped the glue mixture and it fell with a thud on the floor. He was foolish... but he didn't care. He closed his mouth with his hand to prevent him from gasping out some more as he continued to look. Itachi unbuttoned his pants and seductively pulled the zipper down. He then removed his pants and like always, he was wearing briefs. Itachi disliked boxers... even when they were younger... and Sasuke knew that by heart. He stared at the creamy firm thighs... and felt his own cock twitch in anticipation.

Itachi threw his pants on the floor. Sasuke watched eagerly as Itachi bit his lower lip... despite the distance and the wall, he can hear Itachi's heavy breathing. He looked on... Itachi's hands moved and began rubbing his hot palms over his angered member. The prominent bulge was proof enough of how aroused his brother was as of the moment. Sasuke swallowed again... he wanted to see Itachi... everything he had to offer. Kami, this was insane! He was a man... but... but... seeing this sweet part of his perfect brother made it sinfully good. Itachi was still human... the personification of perfection.

Sasuke dared his eyes not to blink... he can't miss any of this... not even a precious second. Itachi led his hands on the garter of his black brief... and gently pulled it off... Sasuke wanted to remove the thought that sprouted in his mind... but it was really possible... that Itachi was really teasing him. He was not innocent about this act... he had experienced pleasuring himself a couple of times... but it wasn't like this... the erotic striptease his brother was doing right now was telling his conscious mind that his brother, Itachi was aware that he was being watched. Sasuke was smart enough to decipher that.

Sasuke took a deep breath and by doing that he closed his eyes at the sensation. His shaft was throbbing...the painfully delicious pulse threatening to explode any moment soon. The tight knot that formed in his loins... he needed release as well. Sasuke realized that he left the scene. He opened his eyes and looked into the hole... he held his breath in surprise. Itachi wasn't there. He blinked and stared back... the bed was empty. Sasuke frowned as he tried to catch his breath. He took one last look and almost fell back with surprise. Itachi was staring back at him... their lust coated onyx eyes collided.

Sasuke felt blood drain off his face. He was caught... shame on him. He had all the time to get away earlier but he stayed like the fool he was. He back off, bewildered. His heel hit the foot stool that cause him to fall down. Though he was at the point where he wished that the ground he stood upon would just swallow him whole and save him from facing Itachi, he was still lucky that his bed caught him when he fell down. He covered his face with his hands... shame on him... he wanted to crumble and die. "Sasuke..." he heard Itachi's deep baritone call out to him. He trembled. Itachi sounded so near to him that he was afraid to look.

"Sasuke..." Itachi called again. Sasuke gulped... he must face this like a man... he was 21 for Kami's sake. He removed his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He found Itachi looking at him with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. His hair was still spread out but he was wearing robe of some sort that was loosely tied. "What a naughty boy you are, otouto..." he purred. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest "Nii-san... it wasn't... I was..." he stammered. Itachi gave a soft laugh. He got on top of Sasuke and pushed him back as the young raven tried to get up. "Would you care to continue where I left off?" he asked as his dark eyes twinkled with delight.

**Fin?**

* * *

><p><em>Well... how did it go? <em>

_Must I make a sequel? _

_I'm still a little rusty... I haven't written in months... _

_Inspire me, please? _

_Bring my muse back... the plot bunnies are still taking a nap. _

_Please read and review... I will really appreciate it... :D_

_Love you all...!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I would like to thank all for the tips, faves and reviews. I already stated in my previous stories that I love punctuations (dots, commas, apostrophe...etc). It's part of my life and that is how I write. If it bothers you in any way, then just don't read. I write to unwind and temporarily rid myself of all the problems in the world. I'm sorry if I'm not a perfect writer.

Oh, I always capitalize Kami... so in all my stories Kami = God. (^_^)

Sorry I stopped on that scene on "The Walls Have Eyes". I know I am bad. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Cliffhanger - a crime I am guilty of. I apologize. Here's to make up with it. Please enjoy. My originally planned oneshot evolved... this is the second chappy... Wahahaha... the power of reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong> : This is an UchihaCest... if you can't stand YAOI, then don't read. If you can't stand my writing... you are free to leave. (^_^)

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, every hole in the house has a reason... ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Walls Have Eyes<strong>

_Previously :_

_"Sasuke..." Itachi called again. Sasuke gulped... he must face this like a man... he was 21 for Kami's sake. He removed his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He found Itachi looking at him with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. His hair was still spread out but he was wearing robe of some sort that was loosely tied. "What a naughty boy you are, otouto..." he purred. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest "Nii-san... it wasn't... I was..." he stammered. Itachi gave a soft laugh. He got on top of Sasuke and pushed him back as the young raven tried to get up. "Would you care to continue where I left off?" he asked as his dark eyes twinkled with delight. _

* * *

><p>"Otouto... I was asking you a question..." Itachi said. His voice was coated with honey. His handsome face was adorned with a naughty and expectant grin. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty for his throat was drier than it was before. If earlier he paled out, he was now blushing extremely with embarrassment. He felt really uneasy. His brother's closeness wasn't comforting at all. He could easily slip away from Itachi but his mind can't think straight. He was trapped and was under Itachi's spell. And it was funny that the elder raven didn't even have to use genjutsu to put him in a trance. It was just purely sex appeal... Itachi's seductive sex appeal.<p>

Itachi stared at his brother. It's been years since he was able to get this close with him. Sasuke has grown up wonderfully. He was a looker with his own perfection. When they were younger, Itachi would lull Sasuke to sleep when the young raven would crawl up to his bed and asked for comfort. He have had several sleepless nights. He stayed up memorizing every contour of his baby brother's cherubic face. Sasuke was a work of art for Itachi. He had the generic ivory skin and dark hair that all Uchihas have. But what made him stand out was the beautiful features he acquired from their beautiful mother Mikoto.

Now that he was all grown up, Sasuke was an Adonis... a demigod in the mortal world. His skin was still flawless and his hair, although unusually spiky complimented his handsome features. His perfect nose, stubborn chin and the dark deep-set eyes started to take Itachi's interest years ago. Sasuke's lips... pink and full filled most of Itachi's secret fantasies. Yes, Itachi have been fantasizing about his brother secretly for years. He had to try it this time. Humans have flaws and he was still a human after all. If it was wrong to fall in love like this then he was willing to take the risk. This was the chance he had to take.

Itachi traced a finger on Sasuke's face... following the contour of his cheek down to his chin. Itachi felt Sasuke shiver and goosebumps started to decorate Sasuke's arms. Itachi never had time to find out if Sasuke was still untainted. He didn't care if Sasuke already tried doing the deed with a woman, it wasn't impossible. His brother had a number of fangirls. But he was sure he will be Sasuke's first in this category and he will see to it that it would be the most memorable. All he need is a little more persuasion and a dash of seduction. He was already aroused from his little show earlier.

"Nii-san... I don't know what you're talking about..." Sasuke said, proud of himself that his voice still came out firm even if his insides were trembling. "Tsk, tsk... Liars go to hell Otouto..." Itachi's sing-song voice teased Sasuke's ears. Itachi leaned over Sasuke's ear and whispered "I know you were watching me Sasuke. I heard you gasping earlier. and if you try to deny it, then can you explain this to me?" Itachi asked as he gently cupped Sasuke's balls and moved his hand to gently fondle his brother's arousal with his heated palm. Sasuke turned beet red, jumped up a bit and gave a loud gasp.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sasuke tried to wriggle out of Itachi but Itachi held him down. Pinning both of his hands with his own. He was so bewildered that all he could do and think of right now was stare at Itachi's lust-filled handsome face. Itachi smiled, his dark eyes softening. He leaned closer and whispered into Sasuke's ear "I always wanted to hear you gasp my name... it sounded wonderful Sasuke..." purred Itachi. He slowly nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe. Teasing the young raven until he would beg for mercy. Itachi's skilled tongue set a trail of fire on the creamy skin of Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke closed his eyes... a natural bosy reaction. Itachi looked at Sasuke and tried to decipher if the young raven was trying to fight his body from reacting to him. He continued to lick Sasuke's throat with small teasing laps until his question was answered. He heard a glorious moan escape Sasuke's lips. "That's it Sasuke... just let go..." he murmured against the heated skin. Itachi bit on Sasuke's shirt and paused. The young raven opened his eyes and met Itachi's burning stare. Sasuke knew Itachi was going to rip his shirt off. He can prevent it...but heavens he wanted to witness the act.

Sasuke knew it was crazy. He can't even explain why he wanted to see that and why that thought sprouted in his mind. He stared at Itachi, his wonderfully glorious brother above him... needing him so badly. It felt impossibly good. He had so many questions to ask. He wanted to know if he was the only one that brought such wanton need to the the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke decided to end his torment. He had no strength to fight all of this. Deep inside the darkest corners of his heart, he wanted this. He needed this. He would allow this. He stopped struggling and took a deep breath. He had finally decided.

"Nii-san..." he said, his voice came out deep and airy. "Yes, otouto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke tried to find the right words. Silence engulfed them in the four corners of Sasuke's room. Itachi was still on top of Sasuke and was still pinning him down on the softness of his bed. Itachi looked and waited, hoping he had the power to read minds. He wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking. He wanted to hear what Sasuke was trying to say. He saw the muscles on Sasuke's jaw move. His brother was about to speak. Anticipation was killing him and when Sasuke spoke Itachi almost died with pleasure.

"_Be gentle with me..._"

Itachi smirked and his dark eyes sparkled "Of course..." he replied. He released Sasuke's hands and nudged his brother to move up. Sasuke obliged and propped his head amongst his pillows. His heart was beating so loudly that Sasuke knew Itachi could hear it as well. Itachi was on all fours and Sasuke was beneath him. Itachi's silky hair covered their faces like black curtain. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of odd seconds. Itachi slowly leaned over and Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect. He trusted Itachi. He have always trusted in his elder brother.

Their lips met. Itachi gently traced Sasuke's lips with his tongue. His brother had the softest lips he ever felt and the sweetest he ever tasted. He felt Sasuke respond, slowly at first and with his lead it got more intense. They had all the time in the world to explore each other and as of the moment Itachi wanted nothing but Sasuke's lips. Their lips never parted, their tongues danced along with the sweetest music the world could ever create... the synchronized beating of their hearts. Two lonely souls that found each other. Sasuke reached up and placed his arms around Itachi's neck and that move turned Itachi's self control off.

The passionate kissing turned a hundred notches up. Itachi felt his arousal double up. He pulled Sasuke up, making his brother sit and face him. He left Sasuke's delicious lips... supple and red. He headed towards Sasuke's throat. Sasuke threw his head back, exposing as much skin as possible. So this was how it felt to make love. He didn't dare ask about this to anyone. But he have heard and read enough to have knowledge about it. But his knowledge didn't even give the slightest justice to what he was feeling now. He didn't know how to react. His body moved on it's own and off his mouth came sounds he never even dreamed existed.

Itachi impatiently ripped Sasuke's shirt and threw the scraps away. Sasuke had a habit of walking around the house shirtless. He have seen the pale body a million of times before and it was now his. He ducked and gently licked Sasuke's left nipple. He felt Sasuke moan and groan. His brother was sweating but Itachi could taste nothing but sweetness. He gently swirled his tongue on the rosy nub. He felt Sasuke hold him steady, urging him not to stop his licking. Itachi wanted to laugh... Sasuke was a silent bed-mate. He wanted to hear Sasuke beg. "Easy... I am not going anywhere..." he amusingly said.

Itachi was more experienced and he knew exactly what to do to make Sasuke beg. It was clear that Sasuke was untainted. At 21 Sasuke never had someone intimately and he was thankful for that. He patiently worked on Sasuke despite the fact that his groin was almost bursting. He needed to satisfy his brother. He wasn't a selfish lover after all. He continued to play with Sasuke's nipples, licking them alternately and showered them with teasing sucks and kisses. Sasuke began to moan more frequently than earlier, but he was still holding. "Let go Sasuke... just let go..." Itachi groaned.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke back to his original lying position. He reached for the garter of his boxers. Though dazed Sasuke realized what Itachi was about to do. He quickly grabbed Itachi's hands "No!" he screamed. Itachi just smiled and Sasuke melted. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He closed his eyes and tried not to look, but oh... he wanted to. He opened an eye and that was just what Itachi wanted. Using his teeth, Itachi bit on the garter and pulled the gray garment that covered his brother's pride. The scene was so erotic that Sasuke sucked in a lot of air to keep himself from fainting.

Itachi successfully removed the boxers and Sasuke's erection sprang up before him. He noticed that Itachi was staring at it... amused and lustful. Sasuke was about to sit up when Itachi growled just in time and ordered him to stay. Sasuke laid back. He closed his eyes and shivered as he felt Itachi's breath on hi engorged erection. Itachi slowly licked his suddenly dry lips. He was facing a wonderful pink and throbbing treat and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. He noticed Sasuke had his eyes closed again. His brother was so cute and he wanted to make him realize how delicious he looked right now.

Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's hard, throbbing erection and gave it a sensual massage. Sasuke began to relax and was soon whimpering with pleasure. Pre-cum leaked from the sensitive slit and Itachi ran his thumb over it, sending jolts of delicious pressure to his brother. Sasuke was thankful he was lying down. He was a hundred percent sure that his knees wouldn't carry him if he was standing. His breathing grew heavy as pleasure crawled into every inch of his body. His senses were all alert and he was awake. He was sure he wasn't tipsy. He sweated all the alcohol his body had from earlier.

Itachi was literally drooling, Sasuke smelled absolutely delicious everywhere. He wanted to taste Sasuke, but he needed to make sure that his brother was ready for him. He slowly lowered his head and gently licked the heated tip of Sasuke's engorged erection in his hands. Sasuke almost died from that. He shivered as he felt Itachi's warm, wet tongue lick his manhood. His brother was a tease, swirling his wet muscle over the sensitive sides on the of his shaft. Sasuke mustered all his strengtt to watch his brother devour him. He opened his eyes and was mesmerized by watching Itachi work on his pride.

Itachi's full red lips kissed and sucked him while his skilled hands gently pumped half of his erection and fondled his balls at the same time. It felt so good and his groin started to throb and threatened it's release. He was loosing air as he whimpered, gasped and moaned. He wanted so much to scream but he was afraid he might offend his brother. Itachi continued to suck on him, bobbing his head up and down in time with the movements of his hands. Sasuke bit his lower lip too hard and he started to feel blood. He heard Itachi's voice echo back from earlier "Just let go Sasuke... just let it go..." the silky voice teased his ears.

He held Itachi's head and grasped on his hair as he unconsciously pulled Itachi towards him. Itachi knew Sasuke was about to come, the veins pressure were getting clearer and his tongue can feel it pulsating. He deep-throated his brother, viciously sucking Sasuke's length... an action that almost choked him. "Haahh... Oh fuck! Itachi...!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi increased his speed. Sasuke was pulling his hair a little bit too hard for comfort but it felt damn good. "Kami-samaahh.. nii-aahh... Itachiii... Fuckkk...!" Sasuke screamed his lungs out and came in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi gently sucked and licked Sasuke's softening member clean. A mixture of cum and drool trailed the side of mouth down to his jaw. He looked at Sasuke and smirked "You're delicious otouto..." he said as he pulled Sasuke up for a kiss. All the fears, questions and hesitations fell down the drain. Sasuke kissed Itachi back and bravely reached out to feel his brother's arousal. His fingers burned as he was able to touch the rock-hard erection Itachi was sporting. He knew very well it ached and he knew Itachi needed release as well. He will give his best to satisfy his brother and much more if he can.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered as he tried to take the lead. He tried his best to mimic Itachi earlier but it all felt funny. He needed to loosen up and release the animal within. He cupped Itachi's face and planted a long wet kiss on his elder brother's lips. As their kiss deepened, Sasuke ran his fingers over Itachi's nipples... touching it with the lightest touch he could possibly make. He felt the nubs grow hard with desire. He began to lick Itachi's jaw and down to his neck. He heard Itachi moan and it was the sweetest thing he have heard in years. "Uhhmmnnn... more... Sasuke..." Itachi murmured as Sasuke gently licked his already hardened nipple.

"That's it... you learn fast..." Itachi's light sighs of praise on what he was doing was magically arousing him again. Sasuke made Itachi lie down and removed the foolishly made knot on the robe that covered Itachi's nakedness. He was surprised that Itachi still had his underwear on. He pulled it off impatiently and Itachi's dark red shaft stared at him angrily... impatiently up and throbbing... as if scolding Sasuke for taking things too long. "You like what you see?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. He reached for his brother's cock and thumbed the slit that was weeping crazily with pre-cum.

He moved closer to it and gave it's tip a kiss... a small peck. Itachi gasped a bit and looked at Sasuke. His dark eyes were pleading. Sasuke never realized that he would ever witness Itachi looking as vulnerable as he was that moment. He looked wonderful and the burning desire forming in his loins made his sanity go haywire. "Nii-san..." he whispered. Itachi took a quick gulp of air "Yes otouto..." he asked. "Will you let me take you?" he asked. Itachi didn't need to think. He grinned, showing off his pearly whites as he opened his mouth "Only if you let me take you..." he purred sweetly.

Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes glittering with desire. "Then take me Itachi..." he whispered as he gently licked Itachi's shaft. He felt Itachi tremble with his touch. He coated Itachi's thick erection with his saliva, gently sucking on the skin in the process. Itachi wanted nothing more than to ram his member in Sasuke's delicious looking ass but he was sure he couldn't walk for the next few days and was sure someone would notice. He needed to be gentle so that he can be sure there will be a second time. Because now that he have tasted how sweet his brother was, he can't get enough of him.

**~tbc~**

* * *

><p>This will be continued as soon as I get more reviews :)<p>

The oneshot will end as a trilogy... heheheheh

Love you all... (^_^)


	3. Finale

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I finally finished the last part of my supposedly one-shot. Hope I can write a new one soon. I hope I don't get too busy. To all the faves and hates, thanks so much. That's the beauty of life. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong> : This is a Yaoi Fic (_If you have same-sex issues... then don't read_)...

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, every hole in the house has a reason... ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Walls Have Eyes<strong>

_Previously :_

_Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes glittering with desire. "Then take me Itachi..." he whispered as he gently licked Itachi's shaft. He felt Itachi tremble with his touch. He coated Itachi's thick erection with his saliva, gently sucking on the skin in the process. Itachi wanted nothing more than to ram his member in Sasuke's delicious looking ass but he was sure he couldn't walk for the next few days and was sure someone would notice. He needed to be gentle so that he can be sure there will be a second time. Because now that he have tasted how sweet his brother was, he can't get enough of him._

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at Sasuke, his dark eyes burning with desire. His sweet, not-so-innocent brother was willing to do the deed with him. He wanted Sasuke to devour his length, but the need to put his throbbing erection into Sasuke's love hole was more powerful. He reached for Sauske's hands and stopped him from teasing his almost bursting shaft. Itachi caught the glint of disappointment in his brother's eyes. "Was I not pleasing you enough, brother?" he asked worriedly. Itachi shook his head and gave his otouto an assuring smile "You please me more than anyone can Sasuke..." he said as he planted a soft kiss on his brother's lips.<p>

Itachi got up. "Where are you going? I thought that you would take me... I thought..." he called out but stopped as soon as the words spilled. It was quiet embarrassing that he sounded so eager to be marked. But what can he do? His arousal was again awakened and the wanton need to be taken was slowly filling his sanity. Itachi looked back and smiled again "Patience otouto... we will get there..." Itachi murmured as he vanished into thin air. Sasuke scowled. Where was his brother going? He shamefully came quickly as his brother pleasured him with his mouth earlier. What the hell was he going to do with his growing erection?

Before he could exhale, he felt Itachi's strong arms wrap around his chest from behind "Did you miss me?" the elder raven asked huskily into his ear. Itachi showed Sasuke what he went out to get. Sasuke eyed the bottle and his eyes grew large "Tha-attt's..." he stammered. Itachi chuckled "Yes, it's mother's bath oil." Itachi said. "You see... as much as I want to claim you right now, we need to make things perfect. This is your first time isn't it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded as pleasure circulated through his veins. "Are you sure you want this?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded "Hai! More than anything!" he confirmed.

Itachi smiled and began dropping butterfly kisses on Sasuke's shoulders as his hands moved to uncap the bottle and poured the sweet smelling oil on his palms. Sasuke grew delirious as the sweet smell of lavender flowers filled his nostrils. He watched through his droopy lids as Itachi coated his hands with the oil. Sasuke rested his back on Itachi, while he tried to calm himself. He was damn excited. He bit his lower lip as he felt Itachi's warm hands wrap around his weeping shaft. Itachi's hands were too slippery and even the slightest movement brought tremors of pleasure to him.

Sasuke threw his head over Itachi's shoulder, exposing a lot of his creamy neck. Itachi hungrily licked and sucked unto the warm skin as he continued to play with Sasuke's rock-hard pride. "Uhmn... Itachi-nii..." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi ran his index finger on the sensitive slit. He loved the way Sasuke whimpered. The delicious sounds Sasuke was doing was driving him insane. He can't hold on to it much longer. He bit through Sasuke's skin and sucked it, showing the young raven how much he wanted him. He heard Sasuke growl "That will bruise, you know..." he breathed out. Itachi just smiled.

"Go on all fours, otouto..." Itachi demanded. It sounded sinfully delicious and goosebumps started to decorate Sasuke's arms. He dropped on all fours and his naked ass was now exposed to Itachi. "Beautiful..." he heard Itachi comment. He looked back and frowned "Baka!" he growled. Itachi got the bottle again and poured an ample amount on Sasuke's buttocks. Sasuke gasped as he felt the warm oil flow down to his thighs. Their mother would not be that thrilled to find out that her favorite bath oil was all gone, but he cared none of that. He cared only to be marked by Itachi and that was all the matters.

Itachi caught the sliding oil with his index finger and spread it all over, making sure to fully coat his brother's twitching entrance. "Hah... Itachi-nii.. Umph.. Have you... have you.. ever done this before?" Sasuke asked, cutting off each word as he gasped for air. Itachi felt his mouth water and his member twitch "That's not important now..." he responded. Sasuke whimpered "It is for me..." he whispered. Itachi stood on his knees and leaned over, hugging Sasuke from behind. His long hair curtained over. He whispered directly into Sasuke's ear "I haven't wanted a man before... only you otouto..." he said and Sasuke heard what he wanted to know.

Itachi slowly inserted a finger into Sasuke. Sasuke gritted and whimpered. "Don't fight it... relax..." Itachi cooed. Sasuke tried to relax, the sensation was both pain and pleasure. He felt Itachi pull out and inserted a follow-up digit and then another. "Haahh..." he wailed. Itachi began to move his hand slowly at first, waiting for Sasuke's tensed muscles to relax. His cock was painfully burning with desire. He knew he had to wait for a few more minutes. He didn't want Sasuke to feel any pain, but if it will take longer than that he knew he could die. Itachi slowly finger-fucked Sasuke and soon heard moans of pleasure from his submissive lover.

Itachi could bear no more. He pulled his fingers out and heard Sasuke hiss with disappointment. He quickly poured more oil on his own throbbing erection and coated it, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. He adjusted himself behind his brother. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered. "This might hurt a bit..." Itachi warned Sasuke. He slowly placed the head of his shaft on Sasuke's entrance and slowly made his invasion. "Fuck! Itachi! That hurts! Pull out!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi wanted to continue, but the thought of hurting Sasuke stopped him. "Please relax... Sasuke... please..." Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke began taking deep breaths, as he concentrated on relaxing. It was very uncomfortable and Itachi was.. so to say, very huge. With all the love and patience he can muster, Itachi began to slowly invade Sasuke again. Sasuke tried his best not to scream. After all, he wanted this and he gave Itachi permission to do this to him. As Itachi slowly penetrated him, the elder raven continued touching him here and there. Soon Sasuke's attention was diverted to his own weeping cock and Itachi successfully penetrated him. The ripping pain was too much, but bearable. Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths, he felt sweat roll off his forehead down to his face.

Itachi didn't move, the pulsing of his shaft increased the moment he felt the warm delicious pressure wrap around his engorged erection. The feeling was utterly glorious. The best thing he ever tasted in his years of existence. No woman gave him this euphoric ecstasy. "Nii-san..." his thoughts were awakened as he heard Sasuke call out to him. "Please...move..." the younger asked. Itachi held on to Sasuke's legs and began moving, thrusting into the clenching muscles that was squeezing his cock to pleasurable heights. Sasuke gently rocked along with Itachi's rhythmn. It was a special dance made only for both of them.

"Itachi-nii..." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi added a bit more pressure with his thrusts. Sasuke have fully adjusted to him and he knew he can take harder and deeper thrusts. After a few more thrusts Sasuke screamed, not with pain but with pure pleasure. "Ahhh..." his brother's seductive screams echoed and tickled Itachi's ears. Itachi knew he hit Sasuke's pleasure point. It took him a good couple of minutes to locate it. Sasuke was ready and he can't stop... not anymore... Itachi needed release. He held Sasuke's hips tightly and rammed his entire length in and out of his brother's entrance.

Sasuke's body jerked with pleasure "Ohhh-Fuck! Itachi...aaahhh... shit!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi hit his prostrate over and over. Itachi leaned over and his sweat covered body collided with Sasuke's equally wet back. He reached for Sasuke's erection and began pumping it. His hands felt the shaft tremble and pulsate. He felt Sasuke's balls tighten. He was falling into the ecstatic pleasure as his body moved on it's own. He loved the feel of Sasuke's tight ass clenching his cock, the inexplainable pleasure of having his erection sucked by the delcious heat... a feeling he had no words to describe.

He felt the knot in the pit of his stomach grow numb. He increased his thrusts... in and out, pulling Sasuke's hips against him... meetng his thrusts as his other hand played with Sasuke rock-hard erection. Screams of lust and sexy moans filled the four corners of Sasuke's room. Itachi was sure that his brother's screams can be heard outside the house. He didn't care, their house was situated at the end of street and at the opening of Konoha's forest. No one would be there to listen and witness the deed they were engaged in. Itachi finally had his fill... "Fuck, Sasuke!" he screamed as he released his seed into Sasuke upon reaching his climax.

Sasuke came as again and Itachi's hand was coated with his love juice. Itachi took a few seconds of rest on Sauske's back to regain his breath. The young raven collapsed on the bed, tired and panting but fully satiated. Itachi removed his now growing limp member out of Sasuke and rolled off. As he was trying to calm down he heard Sasuke talk. "Nii-san... you were never fair to me." he mumbled. Itachi directed his eyes from the ceiling to Sasuke's lovely face "Whatever do you mean?" he asked as he reached forth and removed the stray lock of hair away from Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke smiled. Though he looked tired, Itachi knew Sasuke was up to something. He was willing to bet his life that he saw a glint of naughtiness shine in Sasuke's dark orbs. Sasuke moved and rolled on top of Itachi. This time the young raven was the one pinning the other down. He leaned and kissed Itachi on the lips, releasing it only to gasp and breath. Itachi was loving every moment of it. Whatever Sasuke was doing to him felt incredibly arousing. Though it was just a few minutes after he came, he realized that he was growing hard again. Sasuke was taking his turn now, after all... Itachi never broke nor forget a promise.

Sasuke slowly slipped down and was now facing Itachi's member, bringing the not-so-limp shaft back to it's thrust-able state earlier. Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt Sasuke touch him. "Are you sure you've never done this?" he asked as he closed his eyes and gurgled a moan. Sasuke chuckled "I am sure..." he responded. "If you keep doing that, I might... oh, fuck!" Itachi cursed as he felt Sasuke take one of his balls into his warm mouth. "Sasuke...haahh..." Itachi moaned as Sasuke roamed his tongue over the base of Itachi's shaft and balls. Sasuke was pleased with the sounds Itachi was creating.

Sasuke got the bottle that was standing solely and uncapped on his bedside table. It was almost empty, but it still had enough content to achieve his goal. He was determined to make Itachi scream like he shamefully did earlier. He grinned wickedly as he reached for it and poured the oil on his hands. He then raised Itachi's legs and placed his calves on his shoulders. Sasuke was facing Itachi and he adjusted Itachi's distance until his cock touched Itachi's buttocks. Itachi looked at Sasuke and frowned "Otouto, I haven't... go slow..." he whispered. It was different when Itachi asked for something, it still sounded deliciously demanding.

Sasuke was glad that Itachi was keeping his promise, no force needed. He gently circled Itachi's entrance with his oily index finger and inserted it without warning. He saw Itachi cringe, but the elder raven didn't say a word. He added another digit, not as slowly as Itachi was with him earlier. He heard Itachi growl, but he was sure it wasn't displeasure. it sounded impatience. "Sasuke stop playing... please..." Itachi pleaded. The sexy pleading voice was enough to make Sasuke's cock weep double time. He can't believe how easily Itachi can turn him on... from the slightest touch to softest moan. He reacted to all of it.

He directed his rock-hard shaft on Itachi's entrance, hoping that he coated it properly. It was nice to dominate Itachi one in a while, but it was never his intention to hurt his aniki. He respected his brother. Sasuke, though inexperienced as he was remembered how gentle his brother was to him earlier. He was smart enough to identify that his brother needed to be stretched. Sasuke started to slide his fingers in and out of Itachi until his brother was cooing with pleasure. "Hmnnn... Sasuke..." Itachi moaned as he licked his sudden-dry lips from the pleasure he was getting and soon enough, his shaft's tip was crowned with pre-cum.

Sasuke felt Itachi getting impatient. He felt his brother's ass squeezing his fingers with every moan and sigh. He was hard, his throbbing erection was trying to find relief. He removed his fingers and got the same reaction he gave out earlier... an angry hiss of disappointment. He placed the tip of his erection on Itachi's entrance. He was already lubricated from earlier. He looked at Itachi and saw a nod, his brother was ready and so was he. He held Itachi's legs and slowly pushed himself in. He saw Itachi squint his eyes shut. "Fuck, Sasuke!" he spat. Sasuke closed his eyes as well. The sensation was undefined.

Itachi had all the rights to be proud that Sasuke was his brother. He was well-endowed as well. Both had a hard time but their lust for each other didn't stop them. Sasuke filled Itachi half-way, causing the elder rave to panth for air. "Sasuke, what the hell are you waiting for? Move, dammit!" Itachi gritted in between clenched teeth. Obediently, Sasuke did as he was told. He pushed his entire length in and Itachi gave yelp. "Hah! Oh, fuck... that feels so good!" Itachi quivered with delight as he held on the bed's side for support. Sasuke's single bed suddenly became two small for both of them.

"Itachi-nii... you are... so... tight... oh, shit!" Sasuke said as he slid in and out of Itachi's warm ass. He trembled from the delicious sensations he was getting from fucking Itachi. "Sasuke... harder... you're too slow... haahh..." Itachi complained. 'So Itachi wants it rough' Sasuke thought. He held on Itachi's legs and increased his pace, pulling Itachi harder against himself on every thrust. Itachi began screaming with pleasure. Sasuke supported his thrusts with his right hand on Itachi's leg while his left hand grabbed Itachi's shaft and gave it a good squeeze. Obscenities started leaving Itachi's lips, turning Sasuke on even more.

Sasuke released Itachi's cock and went back to push and pull his brother against him with both hands. Itachi was almost there. He grabbed his own erection and pumped it in time with Sauske's thrusts. Sasuke have never been this sexually aroused in his entire life. Looking at the way Itachi pumped himself and feeling his brother's tight, delicious ass was enough reason to make him cum for the third time. He breathed with his mouth as Itachi's groans and choice of words rang over him like the greatest piece of music ever written. He increased his speed, not aware of the heavy creaking the bed's wooden legs were making.

"Faster Sasuke... fuck me, harder... haahh... that's... it... harder..." Itachi demanded as his brother met his thrusts. He felt a wave of pleasure burst in him for the third time. He opened his eyes and saw that Itachi came hard with him. His brother's seed coated his hands ans abdomen. Itachi looked at Sasuke and his satisfied face made Sasuke realize that his brother was fully aware of what exactly happened between the two of them today. Sasuke searched his mind and then his heart... no regrets. Just a question of 'What now?'. He removed his cock from Itachi's ass. He dropped beside Itachi and tried to regain his breath.

They remained silent. No one dared to say a word. The only sound heard was the cricket's song in the forest. Sasuke looked at Itachi and his brother had his eyes closed. Sasuke felt a sudden uerge to touch Itachi and cuddle up to him. Sasuke was lost in trance. Whatever happened to them was beautiful and glorious. He was fully aware that this incident will change everything for both of them. He will look at Itachi in a different light now. This marks a new chapter of their lives. He never expected that he could fall for his brother like this so easily. It was a new feeling and he liked the feel of it.

"Nii-san..." he whispered and he heard Itachi's soft 'hn'. "What now?" he asked, hoping deep inside that his brother will not be offended with his blunt questioning. "What would you like to happen Sasuke? Are you having any regrets?" Itachi asked. Sasuke searched his heart, not even the slightest trace of guilt nor regret can be found. But it took him a few minutes to answer. "I don't regret it at all..." he responded. He felt Itachi move. He looked at his brother and saw that he was already standing. Itachi slowly picked his robe and slowly walked towards the door. Sasuke felt a suddrn lump form in his throat.

He got up and quickly caught up with Itachi. He buried his face on Itachi's back and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Don't go..." he murmured against the soft skin of his brother's back. Itachi smiled though Sasuke can't see it. "Why?" he asked, his voice in it's daily monotone. "Because... because..." Sasuke stammered. Itachi faced him and tilted his chin up a bit so their eyes would meet. Itachi was still a few inches taller than Sasuke. "Why should I stay?" he asked again. "Because I want you to stay..." was all Sasuke could muster, but it was enough reason for Itachi.

Itachi held Sasuke in his arms. They stayed that way. No exchange of words. They were just enjoying the newly found warmth... the long-lost feeling of comfort that was long gone came rushing back in. "I missed you..." Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence. Itachi ran his fingers on Sasuke's hair. "I missed you as well otouto..." Itachi confessed. They looked at each others eyes again. Their dark orbs did the talking the tongue dared not to say. Itachi cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him, no demands this time... just pure feeling. Sasuke gave soft sigh and kissed his brother back.

No awkward moments anymore. They both understood what the heart needed. This will not end today. This just marked everything anew. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Is this possible?" he asked. Itachi nodded "Of course otouto, we will make it possible." he replied. Sasuke smiled, for the first time he felt contented, light and free. He took Itachi's hand and wrapped it with his own. "So... what would you like for dinner?" Sasuke asked. Itachi chuckled "I haven't even had lunch yet." he said as he wandered off to the bathroom. "Dinner can wait... will you join me?" he asked with a smile.

Sasuke smirked at his brother. He looked back before joining Itachi. He frowned at what he saw. Itachi looked where Sasuke was looking at. "Well, it seems like you will be joining me in my room for a while..." Itachi commented. In the middle of the room lay Sasuke's broken bed. "I must fix it... before father and mother arrives. Mother will not be happy about this. First her oil and now a broken bed." he said as Itachi tugged him into the bathroom.

He heard Itachi laugh. "Don't fix it... leave it be." he whispered as he led Sasuke under the gush of water from the shower. "Mother will ask for an explanation..." he reasoned. "Sshhh... don't tire your pretty head, otouto. We will look for an alibi... we will lie..." he huskily whispered into his ear. Itachi's warm breath made Sasuke shiver. "And what would you tell her, hmmn?" he asked as he felt Itachi touch him. "Well, I will take blame on the oil... but for the bed... I think I will tell them that we sparred." he grinned wickedly. Sasuke smiled. They still have till Monday to _spar_ and _spar _they will!

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Finally, it's done!<p>

*bows*

I hope you all enjoyed my fic.

Thank you all, so much for being an inspiration.

This is not possible without you.

And to my darling koibito, wherever you are... I hope you are fine...

I miss you so much already.

:(

R and R please. Thanks a lot.

Hugs and Kisses...


End file.
